Blue Lilies
by SioLian
Summary: Back in the days when Okita was living in the countrysides with his sister Mitusba, everything is peaceful with blue sky and lily flowers. One day Okita went to his secret place, where he sees a boy with bright pink hair and bright, ocean blue eye. Ka/Oki
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Lilies**

**

* * *

**

I really like this pairing a lot, and I guess as unpopular as it is it probably won't have any reviews or readers since Gintama is not very popular in America, but what can I say? I wrote this for my Chinese forum thingie in KamuixOkita. It's in English, and recently since I have gotten an account, and this was written, I just think I should post it. Very fluff, shotas of young age. If someone ever reads this, I hope you like it, and will be honored to have a review. :D

Thank you. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Where is your sanctuary?"

"A flock of beautiful blue lilies within the grass lands."

His likes the color blue.

Blue.

That means a lot, for he likes all kinds of blue.

Baby blue, electric blue, sky blue, ocean blue, Carolina blue, Navy blue, midnight blue, Yale blue, azure blue, royal blue, sapphire blue, steel blue, Maya blue, Alice blue, Air force blue –

He can go on and on about these wonderful color in different shades and their names, but he won't, because Mistuba-san is calling him for dinner.

He ran past the grass that's fresh green in the summer; the sky is blue, like usual, that makes him happy. He jumps and crawls along the way, his light-brown flying like butterflies with the wind, the grass tickling his feet.

"You're all dirty again Sou-chan. Take a bath after dinner, okay?"

He nods happily as he eats the sushi, and watched his dear older sister put extra wasabi on hers. He loves his sister. He loves her because she loves him, and because they have only each other, as all their other family members has passed.

"The sky is really blue today."

"Yes. And there are no clouds to block the beautiful color! Isn't that nice?"

"Uh-huh!" He's happy, because his sister and him share the same love toward the color blue. It's the most beautiful and pure color in the world, so gentle and clean, it makes him happy. It calms him down when he stares at it.

But he doesn't like his own eyes, no. They were red, bloody, stingy roses red. It's a symbol of hate and violence. He hates his eyes, but when his sister looks at him with the same eye, he sees the most loving someone can give him, as he was not a popular kid among the other children. He tries to be friends with them, but somehow he just ends up making them cry and pick on them. He would laugh at their face, but feel guilt and sorrow inside.

"Don't eat too fast Sou-chan." Older sister patted his back as he ate, chocking a little.

"How are the flowers?" He asked.

"Oh, they're growing great. " She smiled. "I will show you after you take your shower, okay?"

He nods again, and gets more sushi.

He likes the flower lily.

Lily.

He likes the white lilies, which Mistuba-san grows, for he thinks the purest color other then blue is white. He can't say much about flowers in general, but he does know loads about lily, when they bloom, how long their life span is, how to nurture them. He can go and go about how you grow healthy, wonderful lilies, but he won't, because he has to take a shower and Mistuba-san is filling bathtub for him.

Mistuba-san closes the bathroom door. He's 8 and he's a big boy, so he takes baths alone. The wooden bathtub is filled with warm water while white steams floating out. He steps in, strip naked, and begin to wash his hair, which is muddy and sweaty, same as his skin.

People say he looks like a girl, which he takes as a huge insult. He and Mistuba-san share the same eyes and hair and similar features, he's not ashamed of it, no, for he thinks his sister has the most wonderful smile. But sometimes he feels a little sad and insecure, and he wondered why he couldn't look like a normal boy with perhaps slant-eyes and hair that's not so soft and ethereal like girls. When other boys call him a girl, he would beat them up badly, get scolded, and feel only guilty when Mistuba-san has to go apologize to their parents.

He's proud of the fact that he's very talented at swordsmanship. The name of samurai spirit and bushido is popular even at where he lives, which is the countryside.

Finishing up washing, he is feeling rather refreshed. He dries himself with the fluffy light blue towel; he hugs the towel and sniffs it. It was dried and washed today, he can tell, because it smells like the soap Mistuba-san always uses and had warm feeling of sunshine. He slips in his clothes and slippers, run out of the bathroom to the garden of beautiful lilies and his sister.

"Your hair is still a little wet Sou-chan." Mistuba-san patted his head lightly, a bit of scolding tone but mostly love. He shrugs and says oh well, then looks at the flowers.

"The lilies are growing great." She said happily.

They certainly were. With the nightly gentle rains of summer, warming sun and rich soil of the countryside, it just can't go bad. The flowers gave of pleasant scent of bland, and the long bright green stems and beautiful white buds showed grace and purity. Mistuba-san has already cut some stems out and held it in her arm, and is going to put it in the flowerpot.

He bends down and kissed the flower, they were soft and had a nice sensation when you touch it. People often said his skin were like flower buds, white and silky. He flutters his long eyelashes, imagines himself as a butterfly as he ran through the lilies, watching the sky as he goes.

The flower of sacred purity of lily, and the color of clean and sorrow of blue.

Alas, that is his happiness.

* * *

He chased the stupid boys that yelled to him "You're such a girl!" when he actually won the game of battling crickets. The boys howled and cried all the way home, he ran off as soon as they reach their yard. Still angry, he remembered the thing he had to do. Run his way through the grass; reach the cool woods with leaves blocking the boiling sun.

He's not wearing shoes, so the dirt and the rocks on the ground kind of hurt his feet, but he bear it. The birds are singing, the he sees the usual butterflies and squirrels and rabbits, seems to get use to his presence. There is a place even his dear sister does not know, for he wanted to be a little selfish, to keep the place to himself. He knows he is near now, he knows this little road too well.

There it was.

The pond in the middle edge of the forest was calm with couple fishes inside, swimming freely. The sunlight that escaped through the elaborate leaves glittered in the cleanse water like small pieces of gold. It was a beautiful place. The water was amazing blue with also the sky when he did look up. He's always calm when he is here, he feels with in nature. But today it was different, however. There was some already there, foot in the water, sitting. He noted that the person had bright, pink hair, braided neatly in to braids. The person's clothing, too, definitely Qipao. The China licks fit nicely in, he thought. But someone invaded his secret place, and he cannot forgive that person for it.

"Oy, you!"

He yelled louder then he expected and his voice rang through the whole forest. Filled with malice and dislike, he thought this person, girl or boy, he could not tell, is probably Amanto. No normal person would have hair like that. He doesn't hate Amanto, they didn't think of invading the countrysides, and he's glad, but he heard they killed many humans. He also doesn't like girlish boys. Perhaps it was just because he was often called one.

The person turned around, slow motion.

It was boy, or a girl, he still was not sure, for the person's smile made the very own eyes turn into lines. A sort of weird smile, if you ask him.

"Yes?"

Now he's sure this person is a boy.

"You're in my private space." He said savagely, and rather a courageous tone for the little brat looked slender and weak.

"Oh?" The boy's mouth opened a shape "o'. "Does this thing have your name on it?"

"No." He said, now a little angry. "But I found it first."

"How would I know that?"

"Because!" He was yelling again. "I never seen you around the villages! And you're Amanto!"

He said the last sentence in sort of voice in disgust. Though the boy did look very human, and very pretty human.

"How do you know I'm Amanto?" Not exactly admitting that he is one, but merely phrasing the sentence.

"Your hair."

"My hair?" The boy now tilts his head. "If pink is a weird color for hair, then you have strange color for eyes too." The boy had a little admiring when he said this. "Red eyes."

"I bet your eyes are probably red too!" He said angrily. "Just to go with your hair!"

The boy's smile widens, and opens the mystic color eyes for the first time.

His own eyes widen.

He looked into the boy's eyes. He saw the most beautiful, wonderful color. His favorite color in the whole entire universe, in the most elegant shade.

Ocean blue.

He forgot all his dislikes on the boy, he doesn't care the boy invade his space or is a stupid mean person or is Amanto. The boy has blue eyes, beautiful, clean blue eyes. And that's all it matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunset.

Mitsuba-san told him when sun sets, the sun goes to sleep so the moon takes night watch. He thinks the sun is lazy and won't work all day, and Mitsuba-san said if the sun doesn't sleep, it wouldn't shine anymore, so the lilies and the crops can't grows, and the sky won't be blue.

The sky won't be blue! He thinks there is nothing more scary than that. Except now the sky if red and orange, kind of like his eyes, which he doesn't like. So he doesn't call the sun lazy anymore, though he still thinks about it now and then.

He's late for dinner. He knows Mitsuba-san is going to be worried, but he can't just leave someone with such beautiful colored eyes. Sea-blue!

"Sou-chan!"

He hears Mitsuba's worried voice. He runs a little faster now, the mud and the rocks still kind of hurts, it was clean before he left because he washed his feet in the pound with Kamui.

Kamui. He thinks that's an odd name, but Kamui says he's an Amanto, so it explains. He stumbled across a rock and fall down, he bites his lips and fight back the tears. He's a big boy, he can't cry. Mitsuba ran over and held him really, really tight. It felt warm, unlike Kamui's skin, which is icy cold.

"Sou-chan, where were you? I was so worried something might have happened…" He feels really bad now, because he felt his kimono getting wet. He patted Mitsuba's back.

"Sorry onee."

He ate the soba while hearing Mitsuba's scolding, slurping quite loudly. Still thinking about Kamui as he eats.

_"I'm a Yato."_

_"A Yato?"_

_"Uh-huh. I come from another planet."_

_"Wow." Trying to not sound impressed. "Does everyone at your planet have sea-blue eyes like yours?"_

_"Uh-uh." Kamui shakes his head slightly, his braids swinging a little, swoosh swoosh. "My kaasan has blue eye, so does my younger sister."_

_"Do they all have pink hair like you?"_

_"Uh-huh. Do people around here have red eyes like you?" Kamui's eyes stared at him in curiosity. Okita feel himself gulp when he gets stared by the pretty eyes. Sea-blue._

_"Uh-huh. Just me and my onee." He smiles when he thinks about her. He loves his onee a lot. "She's really pretty."_

_"So are you." Kamui says._

_"You can't call a boy pretty!" His face turns red and pouted, making a splash in the clear water._

_"But you're pretty." Kamui shrugs in a matter of fact way._

_"Then you're also pretty." Which is true, he thought. Kamui has really pale skin, paler then his own in fact, and curly long pink eyelashes, thin lips and really soft hair._

_"Nah," Kamui smiles in his weird-no-eye smile again. "Sou-chan's more prettier. You have red eyes."_

_"You have sea-blue eyes. Blue is the prettiest color in the world." He said in an admiring tone._

_"I think red is." Kamui kicks the water. "It's a coquet color."_

_He doesn't know what coquet means, but he doesn't want to sound dumber then Kamui. He notices there is a purple umbrella next to Kamui._

_"Is that your umbrella?"_

_"Uh-huh." Kamui nods._

_"Why do you carry an umbrella? It's sunny out."_

_"The sun hurts. I don't like it, it doesn't like me."_

"Sou-chan?"

He realizes he stopped eating all of sudden. Mitsuba-san looks concerned.

"Did something happen Sou-chan? Did someone bully you?"

He smiles and says there is no way anyone could bully me, and almost he blurts out all about Kamui, but like the pond, he wants to keep this as his own secret, something no one else knows. So he says it's nothing, and kept on munching.

"The summer festival is a week after." Mitsuba added extra hot sauce on her noodles. "Aren't you excited Sou-chan?"

"Are we going to sell our lilies?" His eyes lit up. The summer festival is his favorite event with the New Year's eve festival. He always have a nice kimono ready for that day, and they will have stacks of fresh pretty lilies ready to sell. They earn some of their savings from this, other then how much their family left them. Mostly the girls would buy one to wear as hair accessories, or the boys would buy some for their girlfriend, or someone's kaasan wants some their dinner table. He kicks feet to the air happily. It's always fun in the festivals. He will talk about it all day if could about the funny masks, the delicious fried squid, the games including catching the goldfish, and most of all the dazzling fireworks --- He feels so happy just thinking about it.

"Of course. This year it will sell nicely. The best ones we have so far." Mitsuba-san smiled. He smiled right back. He always felt the warm tingle inside when Mitsuba-san gives him her gentle smile. He really never had a close friend before.

After dinner it's shower. He dumped the warm water on to his head. His hair wet and slippery. He remembered Kamui's hair. Bubblegum pink into neat braids. Sea blue eyes. He doesn't feel himself blushing but he did, and he didn't realize this silly smile come onto his face too. Maybe Kamui will like lilies. Maybe Kamui will go to the festival with him. Kamui said meet him at the pond tomorrow, too.

He slept with a happy smile tonight.

* * *

Uh, oh my budda dearest I ruined that chapter or what? ._. I tried really hard to write like the way I did, but again, fail attempt.

So I'm sorry if you don't like it.. I really tried my best.... /3

Please review! Critics welcome(just not so much plz)


	3. Chapter 3

Today he woke up by the sound of rain falling on his roof. Drop by drop made a plop noise. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. No sun went through his room's gauze windows, and it seems to be dark out. He crawled out of his blankets, the patterns on it sewed by Mitsuba-san, pretty waves and lilies. He made his movements light so he doesn't disturb his onee next door sleeping for she needs her rest. Smelling the humid air outside, he slide open the door in stealth.

The rain is not very harsh, though enough to make it colder. The sky is grey, a dull and ugly color, he thought. There is no blue sky today, and no sun.

Sitting on the wooden floor build outside his room, his feet not even reaching the ground but the tall green grass was tickling. No blue sky and no sun shining today.

The sun hurts.

He remembers Kamui saying that. He asked why would the sun hurt, it's warm and gentle, and it won't hate Kamui. Kamui has the most beautiful eyes.

But Kamui just shook his head. He says the sun hurts to all Yato. They can't live within its gaze.

He thinks how Kamui is abnormally pretty and pale and an Amanto and hates the sun. Kamui needs an umbrella to get away from it. But today is rainy and the sky is grey, no sun. But Kamui still needs an umbrella. Kamui will always need an umbrella, forever! He laughs at his little lame joke, giggling, red eyes watching the raindrops. One hits his face, he scrubs it off, the cool sensation spreads on his skin. He thought at least today the lily would be watered without Mitsuba-san doing any more work. And Kamui don't have to worry about the sun.

Maybe he and Kamui will become best friends.

Best friend.

The word tingles on his tongue. It's so new.

No one's been his best friend before. No one really liked him much, other then his beloved sister. His face turns a little sad, biting his lips.

I don't need friends. He thought bitterly. I have my onee.

And maybe soon, Kamui.

* * *

After breakfast of miso soup, rolled omelet and broiled fish, he's full and ready to get his day started with a full stomach. He thanked Mitsuba-san for the meal, promised he will come back before twilight today and wore extra clothing because Mistuba-san forced him. And off he goes with his blue umbrella to the little pond.

Kamui did tell him he will be there early. He skipped along and jumped in all the water puddles, though there were no big ones because the rain wasn't too big so he was still dry. The rich soil wet is rather sticky now, but his shoes is made for the rain. The umbrella dripped water from the edges. Misty air surrounding the forest, he smell the fresh grass and leaves, mixture with some wild flower. He picked one up from the ground, a red one with little tiny but many petals, and another blue one with five big petals.

Red and blue.

He smiles as holds the flower and walks deeper into the forest, sniffing the nectar's sweet smell. Though none of it will beat the vague and graceful smell of the lilies. The woods even dripped with rain from the healthy green leaves, replenishing the plants' life stream. He thinks how the lilies will be watered so onee doesn't have to do as much work. There was no birds or little animals, but butterflies sticked around because their wing is not afraid of the water, Mitsuba-san told him that once. As he gets closer to the pond, he heard a singing voice.

Okita of course recognize the soft and strong voice. In the form of a song, it was still very beautiful. He could not understand the words Kamui is singing in. But it was a very mystic melody, not like he knows much singing. He runs faster now, with more anticipation and excited.

Through the tiny curve in the route, turn left--

And there was Kamui sitting beside a big tree with a dry spot underneath, humming the song and still holding his new red umbrella, blue eyes staring the blocked sky above the weave of leaves.

"Kamui!"

He runs a little faster, seeing Kamui turning around and smiling a little, and didn't watch the tree branch in front him, he's falling ---

A cold hand grabbed his waist and he didn't fall into the sticky muddy ground but into Kamui, who's wearing black Qipao today and smelled like wild flowers. Okita's umbrella almost fall out of his hand but was caught by Kamui's free hand.

"How did get from there to here?" Blindingly staring up in Kamui's smiling blue eye, and in mere confusion on how on earth could Kamui move so fast. Earth. Kamui's not from earth, it just hits him now.

"Never mind that, it's you the clumsy one who can go from walking to running to falling?" And now to the old no eye smile, his eyes was still pretty.

"Hey! Who are you calling clumsy!?"

"The one that just almost fall into the mud." Kamui teased, handing back the umbrella, but not letting Okita out of his arms.

"What are you ding?!" Okita struggled to get out, except surprisingly Kamui's seemingly skinny weak arms are quite forceful and strong. Kamui digged his head into Okita's shoulder, sniffing the air.

"Stop it!" He tries to push away with some giggles. "It tickles..."

"The smell... It's lilies." Kamui looks up, sea blue eyes staring into his soul. He seems a little surprised that Kamui did smell him and hug him, and find out what he smells like. But he nods proudly because he love lilies.

"Yeah, it's lilies. Me and my onee Mitsuba-san grows them every summer."

"I noticed it yesterday. Just making sure I'm right." Kamui let go of Okita but took another sniff behind his ears. "It's a faint but nice smell."

"You have sensitive nose." Okita smiles. "You smell good too."

"It's not a pure smell, not like you, Sou-chan."

"Sou-chan!?!" He complained. "When did I let you call me that!?"

"Me and Sou-chan are friends now, right?"

Kamui is staring at him with those sea blue eyes. Look into it, Okita can almost see the waves of the ocean, soothing bells by the shore. He blushes. Friends. Best friends.

"Yeah..." He turned his head around so he didn't have to face the eyes. They almost see through his soul. His own red eyes.

"You can call me Kamui-kun. I will only allow you to call me that. And my sensei."

"Your sensei?"

"Uh-huh. He teaches me everything, and he bought me here. He's an important person."

"Hmm...." Just a tingle of envy, but he also thought of someone like that, and that's the only person he will allow to call him Sou-chan, other then Kamui. "My onee can call me that."

"And I can too." Kamui smiles. "Say, your onee has red eyes too, right?"

"Uh-huh." He nods. He wonders why Kamui likes red so much. It's a stingy color. "Do you want to meet her? You can see the lilies, too."

"Sure, I love to." Nods, neat pink braid swirls, swoosh swoosh. "Another person with red eyes. And she must resemble you."

"Why red eyes?" Okita tilts his head, now opening his umbrella.

"Red is my favorite color."

Because red is blood, and therefore it is what replenishes my soul as a Yato.

They walked out of the forest together, a red umbrella and a blue umbrella.


	4. Chapter 4

DARN. 2,000 words! Aren't you so proud of me..

* * *

While walking towards Okita's house, Kamui insisted on holding Okita's hands. Okita blushed and shook his head wildly, yet when it comes to Kamui stared at him with his sea blue eyes, Okita couldn't exactly resist.

"It's what friends do." Kamui said while holding his hand. He felt Kamui's long slender fingers wrapped tight yet gently around his own; Kamui's hands were cold, icy cold. He wondered if he is sort of chilly in this weather, but a qipao was neccassrily warm, especially since it's long sleeved. His own hand was hot, he knows, mostly from the embarrassment. He hoped his hand would warm Kamui's, maybe even just a little bit.

"Friends hold hands?"

"Good friends."

It makes him taste a tit of jealousy when he realizes Kamui will have to have experience to know this. Who could be Kamui's good friend, far, far away? He wondered. Kamui pretty, and he is nice, so he guessed it must have not been hard making friends if it was in Kamui's case.

But he's here now, right next to him. Guess that makes a different when you're an universe away.

He smiles a little bit because the raindrop dripped in a happy rhythm. Kamui is smiling, he knows not far away from his house where onee is there smiling. Happiness. Maybe this is what the feeling is called, he thought.

"Look, that's my house!" He excitedly points to his house which insight now. It's not a shabby house, a hand-down from generation of generation, and once the Okitas were very rich, he guessed, because his house is rather one of the largest one around the country-side. Though it's only him and onee. It sometimes can feel a little lonely in such big, empty space.

"It's grand." Kamui states.

He nods happily. Happy because he impressed Kamui, his new good friend. His step lightens and he skips a little in the water puddles. Kamui walked in his pace, while he stepped into any rain he can find, and their fingers always touching. Kamui is smiling gently, watching him as he goes, light-brown hair carried by the breeze, red eyes shining brightly. As they get closer, he could see Mitsuba-san over by the lily garden, checking on the plants. The umbrella had prints of sakura flowers, beautiful pink, almost like Kamui's hair. He yells out Onee! and Mitsuba-san stands up and turns, some hair falling on to her face. Her features softened as she saw it was him, the bright loving smile she did always give him. Mitsuba-san waved, and he waved right back. Kamui observed rather carefully, studying her, and finally as if in approval, cracked a smile.

"Onee!" He says as they approached her by the flowers, the air now filled with the elegant fragrance of lilies. "Meet Kamui. Kamui, this is my onee."

"Hajimemashite." Kamui bowed politely.

"Hajimemashite, Kamui." Mitsuba-san bowed right back, smiling. He wonders why people use such formal greetings, but it doesn't matter to him. Kamui seems to likes his sister, and he relaxed a little bit. It also seems onee likes Kamui too.

"Kamui, this is the lilies!" He points excitedly to the rows of graceful lily flowers, standing with their pride high even under the gray sky, droplets of water from the edges, the flowers looked refreshed.

"They're very beautiful." Kamui praised. He bend down next to the flowers and sniffed them, and with a satisfying look on his face.

"You told him about the lilies, Sou-chan?" Mitsuba asked with a smile, also bending down.

"Uh-huh. Me and Kamui are friends!" He proudly announced to Mitsuba-san. She looked to Kamui's direction, in a little surprise, but then her smile widened, and gave him a thumb-up. He felt the gleaming smile on his face though he can't see it.

"Good friends." Kamui says. "Best friends."

And with that, Mitsuba started to introduce about their plants. The basic ones for everyday eating were cucumbers, white radish, celeries, green beans and some whole grains plants they're testing out. With some fruits like grapes, which is behind the house and also apple trees. The flowers though were mainly focused lilies, which were their favorite of all. Some they sell in the markets as income. As they walked through the gardens Kamui looked around with his sea blue eyes in curiosity as if he did never seen such new things before. Then Okita remembered that Kamui is an Amanto, a Yato, as he called it. Mitsuba-san commented on his eyes, she told him how much she and Sougo loves the color blue, how calming and beautiful it is. Kamui nods and say thank you.

Everyone is laughing and smiling and having a good time. He felt the warmth from from his heart, rising, rising.

* * *

Lunch consisted with something fancy like fried squid and shrimp, not very common around the countryside and in fact very expensive. Since it's a special guest, she winked as she said this. Miso soup was extra good, some meat dishes, with some fresh picked cucumbers and the radish cut into thin, thin cuts sprayed with some green onions. Also fish for everyone. Kamui keep on asking for more rice, and even though he thought onee cooked a lot today, Kamui ate all of it.

"Mmm." The pink-hair boy said, smiling widely with rice sticking on his face, his braids goes swoosh swoosh as he eats. "Good food."

"Do you like it Kamui?" Mitsuba asked a question those answer was quite obvious.

"Yes." He nods. "Earth's food is the best."

Okita nervously realized how dangerous that comment might be. He looked to Mitsuba-san, whose smile did not drop. He's scared if onee would not allow him to play with Kamui, because he is Amanto. But Kamui is so nice and harmless, and he's human looking, unlike all the rumors that goes around the villages. He eats his shrimp and coughs on it. Kamui raised his hands and patted hum on the back, which is something onee usually do when he chokes on some food. Mitsuba-san smiled, her sleeves covering her mouth, the way a demure girl would.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Mitsuba shook her head. "It's just how attached you guys are, even though you met -- yesterday? Is that why you came home late?"

"No! Of course not!!" Sougo shook his head madly as if it's so very embarrassing, while Kamui gave a low laugh, in the very adult like way as Mitsuba-san did so too. He felt even more flustered. Did Kamui think he was dumb? Did he laugh at him? Sometimes he feels very childish compared to Kamui. Perhaps Amanto boys, even if looks like the same age as him, experiences a lot more. A Yato. He wondered how far away Kamui's home was, a place with no sun, where lily flowers can't grow...

"Heheh, he's so cute, isn't he?" Mistuba chuckles.

"Yep." Kamui agrees with a nod. "Adorable."

"HEY!" He protested, feeling a little left out from the conversation. "I'm right here! I can hear you!"

The lunch went on like this, in a pleasant, family sharing sort of way, that was heartwarming to anyone, even the so said cold blood Yato.

* * *

After the meal which was lavish indeed and beyond filling, onee suggested to run around a little and burn off the feast. She says she's going to do some work with the plants, too. He reminded her to take her medicine, and don't overwork herself. Mistuba-san waved it off with a smile, picked her umbrella and dressed in working clothes, she walked off.

He and Kamui are walking through the field of lilies. They're still holding hands, two umbrellas, one bleeding red one ocean blue. Okita chattered the whole way, Kamui listening. He looks up to the gray sky, and said how much he loves the sky when it's the beautiful blue, and around the fragrance of the lilies. Kamui looks up too.

"Hmm..." Kamui seems to be thinking. "Sou-chan. Did you know today is my birthday?"

"Really!?!" Sougo jumps with surprise. "Happy birthday! Why didn't you tell me? Onee could have made cake or some sweets! I could have gotten you a present!"

"You already gave me one." Kamui tilts his head.

"What?" He seems lost now.

"You're my friend now, right? That's a wonderful present for me." Kamui shine a smile in those gentle ways. He blushes wildly and shook his head.

"That's not enough!"

"Yes, it is. It's the best one I have so far. Along with a wonderful meal."

"But.."

"No buts." His finger on his lips, cold to the soft skin. "Now, when is your birthday?"

"July 8th." He replies. "Only 7 days apart!"

"That's a week..." Kamui says, and his lips curled. Enough time.

"What?"

"Isn't the festival in a week, too?"

"Yeah." Okita just seems to realize that. "Awesome! My birthday on the summer festival!"

"Yes. Indeed." He nods. Bending down suddenly, his hand reached for a lily flower that's bursting with growth. He picked it with an approval nod from Sougo, lift it up next to the red eyed boy's face.

"Lily and blue." He whispers lowly. "Your two favorite things."

"Yeah." Sougo gulps a little. Kamui is looking at him in those very serious ways, the blue ocean eyes calming yet stern. Almost a little sad, just like the color of blue is. He feel the touch of the flower buds by his ear, water dripping down slowly on his skin, the scent driven gently to his nose.

"Sorry there is no blue sky today."

"That's alright." He shook his head. "If there were blue sky, there would be the sun. The sun hurts Kamui."

"Do you like the sun?"

"I do. But if it hurts Kamui, I don't have to."

"But you will lose blue without the sun." Kamui's voice low.

"That's alright." And he means it. That's alright.

It wasn't enough in Kamui's eyes. His hand holding the flower still by Sougo's face, they're very, very close. His head getting closer, and he lay it down on Sougo's shoulder. The boy could feel the pink soft hair against his clothing, and Kamui's breathing, slow and warm. His heart skipped a beat, no, a couple beats.

"Kamui?"

"If I could give you both of them..." Kamui says.

"It's okay." He pats Kamui's back, though he doesn't know what really is going on, but he figured Kamui probably wanted comfort.

"Lily. Blue. Blue, lily..." Kamui chanted slowly, and raised his so that his gaze was straight to Sougo's. "If there were things such as blue lilies, would you still need the sky?"

And he had to give a thought about that. Blue. Lilies. If they were combined together, the bursting elegant lilies in the calming color of blue.. It would be indeed very beautiful. He guessed it was okay. He imagined himself running through a flock of beautiful blue lilies. The picture gave him a tingle and a smile runs up his face. He nods, and he means it when he does.

Kamui seemed now satisfied. His hand holding the lily, made a snap to separate the flower and the steam, and tuck it behind Sougo's ear.

"You look very beautiful." He breathed, and then it was the familiar smile of two lines. "Sou-chan should be a girl."

"Hey!" He becomes red again. Kamui starts running and Sougo started chasing him, laughing and smiling.

And the day goes on.

* * *

Phew!

FYI, the whole thing about birthday I wasn't really sure, but it's probably a month away, either June or July for both of them, Kamui is on the first and Sougo is on the 8th, I just pretty sure of that part..


End file.
